I'm sorry
by blackcatismeow
Summary: No description. Please read to find out.


**A/N:** I wonder if any of you readers likes my story… Well, this is another one, hope you feel it's better than those crap I wrote before. Read and review, please. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.



It was a windy day, the sky was having a melancholy grey color, and the thick clouds were covering the whole sky, making the day which seemed already dark darker. Soon, it started to rain. Drops followed by drops, the pea-shaped rain-drops were pouring down, forming a thick layer of white cloth that covered everything.

Under the pouring rain, a man was running as fast as he could. His wide back was soaked and there were water flowing down on his face. His blank blue eyes were squinting so that the rain wouldn't get into those. His pale lips were pursed together, forming a thin line. No one noticed him. He just ran and ran, under the pour…

_Flashback…_

_The girl slowly came near him; her eyes were a bit red and watery. However she tried, they just denounced her and her painful decision. Only by looking at her eyes, he could immediately be told about her mind and an uneasy feeling filled him._

"_What's wrong?" He asked concerned, wondering what had happened. Approaching the girl, he gently held her trembling shoulders. But to his surprise, she just bent down, not daring to look straight into his eyes. Her silky bang hid her face perfectly well, and he couldn't observe her very clearly._

"_Tell me, please…" He begged, lifting her face up so that he could see her directly. The feeling started to eat him, and he was like standing on fire. He could feel his heart racing in his rib-cage; his hands were sweating ever so badly. Although they were standing in the open air, he found it hard to breathe._

"_I… You… Sorry…" She drew in a deep breath and replied with a trailed voice. It showed him that she was so puzzled and sad, no, miserable to be exact. He widened his eyes as he heard her quiet answer._

"_Why? Tell me what happened!" He demanded a bit impatiently. He was really worried about the girl, had something happened? It was definitely not good, for both of them. He hardly ever saw he like that; she had been acting strangely ever since he saw her that moment._

"_I'm sorry… I think we should… break up…" She answered in an interrupted voice, looking away. She swallowed hard, trying not to burst into tears in front of him. However, it seemed to be more difficult than anything else._

"_W…What?" He asked back, apparently shocked. His hands dropped, and so did his jaw. He tried to tell himself that he had just misheard it, but… Why?_

"_We should break up." Drawing in another breath, she somehow managed to answer him, curtly and clearly. Then she turned away and left him. Without looking back, her tears streamed down on her cheeks. She knew that if she had looked back, she wouldn't have been able to control herself from running back and hug him. Being in his embrace felt just so right for her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Also, she knew that he was staring blankly at her the moment she oozed those cruel words out. She guessed they were slowly sinking into his skull, and she was pretty sure that he was wondering in his mind why she said so._

'_Some day… Some day… I will explain it to you… I love you…'_

_End of flashback…_

After that, he left the park, first walked, but then ran. He wanted to run away from that place, as far as possible, away from the place that used to keep their beautiful memories, but it had just turned into the place of pain to him. The thing she had just told him, it was too painful, so painful that he couldn't bear it. He knew she had her own reasons to do so, but still, it hurt. He didn't want to force her, never, if she wanted it that way, then just let it be… Some day, he was so sure that some day she would explain it to him, properly.

'Right, Prue?'

The end.



**A/N:** Oh hey, I'm extremely sorry for this kind of junk, but well, I just couldn't think of anything better. Well, in a fic of my friend, she said that Prue got married to Andy, but then they divorced. So here's my teen's version for it: they were only boyfriends and girlfriends, but they broke up, okay? Anyway, please review and tell me how you feel about it, maybe… Lame? Sad? Stupid? ... Well, up to you.

**P/S:** Oh, I almost forgot! Happy birthday PruelovesAndylovesPrue! This fic's idea is from your fic… So, well, a part of my presents for you! Enjoy it! And thanks a lot!


End file.
